


The Grim Truth

by Epithetto



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by The Hunger Games, Multi, Quarter Quell (Hunger Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epithetto/pseuds/Epithetto
Summary: The 100th Quarter Quell is going to be something special. Nobody knows exactly what until the Tributes arrive. When they do, it's chaos. Everything and nothing. Sorrel must survive the onslaught or be one of many gone. For Bramble. For Bread Boy. Anything to get back home. No matter what she has to do, she will do it to live.
Comments: 1





	The Grim Truth

Chapter One

Sawdust swirled through the early morning air, eerily quiet aside from bird chatter and the usual sounds of morning. Saws moved back and forth on logs and Peacekeepers patrolled the square. The marketplace had never closed, although it got little business at night. From the markets, out walked Sorrel, a young girl of 14, carrying milk in one hand and a bag of groceries in another. Her boots sent small puffs of dirt flying behind her onto the trail.  
It’s so quiet, I think. She tried not to remember why, but it was near impossible. She tried not to think about what this Games might enlist. It was only a day away and a sense of despair had consumed District 7. The Capitol was hungry for blood, as the Gamemakers had been keeping this Quarter Quell’s twist a secret. No one knew a thing but the “letter opening ceremony” that had been shown on TV.  
The speech was burned into her mind. “That’s right.” She kicked a rock off the path and it thunked in the grass. “This year’s Games are going to be the most exciting yet.” Her pace quickened. “You’re all in for a treat. Now, we’re not supposed to tell you this... But the 100th Hunger Games won’t be any normal Quarter Quell, oh no.” The president’s laughter was piercing. “This year’s Games...are going to be something very special.”  
A weed nagged at her foot and she fell over with a thud. She felt her ponytail bounce and hit her jacket. The milk! Her eyes flew open, only to find a young boy staring back at her, startled, as he held her milk. One of her classmates. She didn’t know him by name. “You alright?” He looked back at her quizzically.  
“Yeah.” She responded, denying his extended hand. “I’m good, thank you.” She stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans.  
“Here’s your bag,” He paused for a moment. “Sylvia?”  
“Sorrel.”  
“Well here’s your bag, Sorrel.”  
He’d been in her class since the 4th grade, and yet they’d never spoken before this point. Wait, no, they’d been partnered up once or twice to do an assignment, but not any more than that. He had slightly wavy dark brown hair, as people in her District usually do, and he had blue-gray eyes. In contrast, her wavy russet-auburn hair was pulled up by a ribbon, although her eyes were the standard ocean blue. His eyes stared at her, and he held out the bag.  
“Oh, uh, thanks!” She took it from him, slightly embarrassed. Had she stared?  
“No problem.” He began to help her pick up the items that had fallen. He picked up some bread wrapped in cloth. “I think our District has the best bread.” He laughs.  
It’s not like we have anything to compare it to. I think, but I say, “Yeah, it’s pretty nice bread.”  
Our bread is marbled, like the inside of a tree trunk. It’s not very fancy, although as far as I know it’s the only bread to include chocolate.  
Well, sort of. Chocolate is an extreme rarity in the districts. For our bread we use a bit of cocoa powder found in cocoa trees.  
Even though it’s just a pinch, it’s what makes our bread so interesting. It’s slightly chewy and tangy bread. You can’t taste the cocoa powder, though. It adds a hint of contrast to the otherwise rather bland swirl. It’s definitely quite interesting for such a normal district.  
Then Bread Boy smiles, and says, “My mom’s probably wondering where I am. I should head home.”  
“Alright, see you later.” Probably not. At least she had made another friend. Bramble was gonna go nuts.  
“See you!” He runs off, waving.  
It was a lovely encounter, really. Yet all I can wonder is how he can be so optimistic when 2 of our classmates are going to be sent to certain death tomorrow. It’s grim, I know, but it’s the grim truth.


End file.
